Big Brother
by HuntressBiancadiAngelo
Summary: It wasn't just Annabeth who desperately wanted Percy to come back, Nico did to. Sucky summary I know. One-shot about Nico and Percy. NO SLASH only a big brother-little brother relationship. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordian and Disney do. I am making no profit off of this.

I knew it was going to be a bad day when Annabeth Iris messaged me to get down to camp. We had rarely talked at all since Percy went missing, except for at meetings and then it was to just ask if I had found him or if he was dead. The meetings were always every other week on a friday, the only exception had been when Camp Half-blood found out about the Roman's. At that moment I had honestly been worried that he would remember I, Annabeth would have freaked out on me if she found out I knew about the Roman camp this whole time. But anyway, Annabeth told me that we, meaning her, Jason, Leo, Piper, Thalia, Rachel Chiron, and me, were having an emergency meeting. Apparently she was worrying again and something had happened to the Argo ii.

As quickly as I could I shadow traveled to Camp Half-blood. Unfortunately, after days of shadow traveling to multiple places around the world and very little sleep, my aim on where I would appear wasn't so good. I had meant to appear right outside the door and walk in, instead I landed hard on the couch in the meeting room. At least it wasn't the floor. My sudden appearance freaked everyone out, especially Leo, who had been closet, Annabeth was just really mad, apparently I hadn't come quick enough. She had been really bossy since Percy disappeared.

"Nico, what took you so long? And why did you decide to just pop in like that instead of using the door?" Annabeth shouted at me.

"You really think this was my idea? Well, it wasn't." I shout right back at her, she didn't understand how exhausting shadow travel was,and she was admant on making me continue to travel around the world to find Percy. I had gotten less than twelve hours sleep in the past week.

"Oh, really, then what happened?" she questioned. Why couldn't she stop yelling? I already had a headache and it would only get worse if she kept yelling.

Clming myself I answered her with curtness "I've been shadow traveling for multiple days, after shadow traveling that much it becomes harder to control where I end up."

She seemed to be okay with that explanation, for which I was grateful for. By this time everyone had calmed down from my unexpected appearance.

"Well then, Nico, why don't you sit down?" Chiron offers.

Nodding my head I walk over to my chair. I sat between Piper and Rachel. Next to Piper was Jason, then Leo. Next to Rachel was Thalia then Annabeth and at the head, Chiron. I was afraid to get to close to Jason in case he remembered who I was, that was definetly the last thing I needed.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get down to business. Leo?" Chiron prompted, so Leo talked first, weird it was usually Annabeth who talked first.

"Well, um, you see, the Argo ii, um, has another problem. This time it's the , um, engine." Leo said sheepishly, I understood why he didn't want to say it, Annabeth.

"WHAT!" Annabeth screamed.

"The engine isn't big enough, we would need multiple engines, so we need to buy more engines." Leo explained, voice low, trying not to anger Annabeth more than she already was.

Annabeth looked ready to yell something else at Leo but Chiron cut her off "Now, Annabeth, it will be okay. Leo, we will by more engines for the Argo ii."

I had to praise Chiron, he could always calm Annabeth and fix what ever problems arose. Leo nodded in response to what Chiron said and Annabeth just released a deep breath.

"Well, now that that business is taken care of. Nico, have you found anything?"

I sighed, knowing what reaction I was going to get from Annabeth with what I was about to say "I haven't found him and he is not dead."

"You haven't found him? What are you doing then? Don't you care what about what might be happening to him." Annabeth screamed.

She had said a lot of things when I tell them that I haven't found Percy but never that. I could feel something snap as all my anger and frustration finally got released.

Jumping up from my chair, for the first time since Percy disappeared I showed exactly what I was feeling "You think I don't care? You think that I don't want to find Percy as much as you all do? Well I do. I've been doing everything I can to try and find him. I don't need you always yelling at me when I don't find him. I'm trying the best I can." I scream at her. I just couldn't take it anymore, no one understood, everyone thought just because I didn't show my emotions that I didn't care. Well I did, I cared a lot.

"Nico, we understand how you are feeling, we all are, Annabeth-" Rachel started, but I cut her off.

'No. No. You don't understand. You all have people who care about you and family. Well, Percy is the last family I have. He is like an older brother to me. I care what happened to him, no matter what you think. I don't show my emotions because that just makes everything hurt even more. I feel just like after Bianca died. I've been doing all I could to find Percy and all I get for it is Annabeth yelling at me. Well I'm done with it. I'm not coming back until I, or someone else, has found Percy." I yelled at everyone.

I was angry and scared. Angry that everyone expected me to just work a miracle and that Annabeth had been blaming me for everything. Scared that I was losing the last family I had, Percy, and that what I had just screamed at everyone would be used against me somehow. In one second I was gone from the camp, in one second I had shadow traveled away from there and to New Orleans. New Orleans always had a calming effect on me, probably cause I technically grew up here. Feeling a wetness on my cheeks I was shocked to realize that I was crying. Glad that no one was around in this secluded spot in New Orleans, I continued to silently cry. Once I was done crying and had got my composure back I decided to go to Camp Jupiter. It would be nice to visit Hazel. With that thought I shadow traveled to Cap Jupiter.

-Heroes of Olympus-

Silence followed Nico departure. No one had known that he felt like that. He always hid what he was feeling and for him to just explode like that, was shocking. No one really knew what to do. Jason, Piper, and Leo seemed to be trying to figure out Nico since they had only known him for a little while and during that time he always was cold and distant.

Thalia felt bad cause she felt a lot like that, Percy was her cousin no matter what and she cared for him, though she would never admit. And she cared for Nico to, in a little brother way, and she knew that Percy thought of him in the same way. Rachel was feeling bad for Nico and wondering how anyone could hold all of that in for so long. Chiron felt like he had just failed another demigod by not realizing what Nico was feeling.

Annabeth was feeling horrible. She know realized how much she had been pushing him to find Percy and how she always yelled at him when he came back without Percy or any news about his whereabouts. It hadn't been right, Nico had been trying his best and she just yelled at him. She promised herself that she would make it up to Nico no matter what it took. He deserved family, not to be yelled at. She just hopped Nico would except her apology for everything she had been doing.

-Heroes of Olympus-

Percy. Percy was here. I had not been expecting that. It was Percy, but, he didn't remember me. How could he not remember anything? How could he just forget us? I had found Percy and yet I still didn't have my brother figure back. If he didn't remember us then it was Hera's doing. If it was her doing then I couldn't tell Percy who I was or anything else. I could feel my heart breaking when I realized that. I desperately wanted to tell Percy everything and shadow travel him back to camp, but I knew I couldn't. So I didn't tell him, I didn't tell him anything. I just prayed that Percy would get his memory back soon. After this whole Gaea fiasco was over with he could come back to Camp Half-blood and I would have my older brother back. Everything would be okay.

-Heroes of Olympus-

Quest. Percy, Hazel, and Frank were going on a quest. I knew that in a couple days the Argo ii would be coming and if Percy wasn't here, or didn't have his memory, to try bringing the Greeks and Romans together than all Tartarus would break loose. He had to come back. The worst thing was that I couldn't just appear and help them, my father wanted me down in the underworld to help control it. It was like a prison riot down there. I just prayed to the gods that Percy, Hazel, and Frank would come back before the Argo ii landed in Camp Jupiter.

-Heroes of Olympus-

"Why didn't you tell me how I knew you?" Percy asked.

It was easy to tell that Percy was angry at me, I didn't want him to be angry at me. We were on the Argo ii after leaving Crete, where I had been being held prisoner. Percy and the others had come, killed Minos and then got me. I had never been more happy then when I saw Percy and he broke the chains around my wrists. But it seemed that that happiness was short lived.

"I couldn't interfere.' I say meekly.

"Couldn't interfere? Couldn't interfere! You could have at least told me that I knew you and that we were friends. Not everything, just that." Percy yelled at me.

Wincing, I answered him "You would have wanted more information than just that.

Percy had to agree on that one. He would have get bugging him till he spilled on everything. Maybe the kid was right. Seeing the look of pure sadness on his face I made my decision.

Smirking I asked him a question "Did you miss me?"

The change in Percy's tone shocked Nico, and looking up he could see Percy was smirking, that just irked him "What do you think. Your like an older brother to me.'

This shocked both Percy and Nico. Nico because he hadn't meant to say that, it just slipped out. Percy because he had always thought of Nico as a little brother but had never thought that Nico thought the same. Without saying anything Percy pulled Nico into a hug; all anger forgotten.

"Your forgiven for lying to me." Percy whispered into Nico's ear.

Hearing that Nico relaxed into Percy's embrace, wrapping his arms around the older boy. Happy to finally have his older brother back.

Pulling away Percy spoke once again to Nico "Come on, let's go. If I'm right it's almost time to eat."

For the first time in a long time Nico laughed. Percy smiled at the sight of his youngest cousin laughing and looking like an actual kid for once. Turning around Percy started walking toward the kitchen to see what was for lunch, Nico right behind him.

For the first time since he was on Olympus Nico smiled. Everything was going to be alright, as long as Percy was by his side everything was going to be alright. Percy would never just abandon him, he would always be there to help him when needbe. Knowing this Nico's smile grew all the more.

Yes, everything would be alright.

Please R&R


End file.
